


In Her Mind

by laviona



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviona/pseuds/laviona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>แม้จะพยายามปฏิเสธมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม แต่ส่วนลึกในหัวใจนั้นเรียกร้องที่จะอยู่เคียงข้างเขา หากเรื่องราวทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมา ทำให้เธอได้แต่เก็บงำความรู้สึกนี้ไว้ และบางที…</p><p>…อาจต้องเป็นเช่นนี้ตลอดไป…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องราวนี้ถูกแต่งไว้ก่อนที่ครึ่งหลังของ Season 2 จะออกฉาย และไม่ได้แต่งฟิคนานมากแล้ว ภาษาอาจจะไม่ได้ดีมากนัก แต่หวังว่าทุกคนจะชอบกันนะคะ♥ เรื่องนี้ดำเนินเรื่องราวผ่านมุมมองของสกายค่ะ ช่วงต้นจะเกี่ยวกับเนื้อหาในช่วงครึ่งแรกของ Season 2 ส่วนช่วงท้ายนี่แต่งตามความคาดหวังของตัวเอง เรื่องราวในฟิคนี้จบลงก่อนที่สกายกับวอร์ดจะได้กลับมาพบกันอีกครั้งในช่วงครึ่งหลังของ Season 2 ค่ะ ถ้าใครพร้อมแล้ว…เชิญอ่านโลดเลยเจ้าค่า~♥

นับจากวันที่รู้ว่าเขาเป็นคนทรยศ เธอได้แต่เก็บความรู้สึกที่มีให้เขาไว้ ได้แต่บอกกับตัวเองซ้ำ ๆ ว่าไม่รัก ไม่สน เขาไม่มีความหมายอะไรกับเธอทั้งสิ้น

…กระนั้นก็ไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้เฝ้ามองเขาได้…

หลังจากที่ย้ายมาอยู่ที่ฐาน Playground มีหลายครั้งที่เธอมักจะมานั่งสังเกตเขาผ่านโน้ตบุ๊ค คอยดูว่าเขาทำอะไร เป็นอย่างไรบ้าง แม้จะไม่ได้ทำจนเป็นกิจวัตร แต่ก็บ่อยเสียจนเธอกลัวว่าจะมีใครมาล่วงรู้เข้า…

กลัว…ว่าคนอื่นจะรับรู้ถึงสิ่งที่เธอพยายามเก็บไว้ในส่วนลึกที่สุดของหัวใจ ความรู้สึกที่เธอไม่ควรมีให้เขา…

…ความรัก…

เพราะไม่อาจให้ใครรับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกที่ซ่อนอยู่ เธอจึงทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น กลางวันทำงานให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เพื่อที่ตกดึกจะได้ไม่ต้องคิดถึงเขา เพียงแต่…

…ไม่มีอะไรดีขึ้นเลย…

ทุกครั้งที่หลับตาลง สิ่งที่เธอเห็นมีเพียงภาพของเขาที่เพียรพยายามบอกว่า เขามีใจให้เธอจริง ๆ หลายครั้ง…เธอตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึก เพื่อร่ำไห้ให้กับคนที่เธอเฝ้าบอกกับตัวเองว่าไม่ได้มีใจให้อีกแล้ว ทั้งที่ในใจได้แต่ตัดพ้อต่อว่า…

…ทำไมคุณต้องทรยศฉันด้วย…

ทุกอย่างดำเนินไปเช่นนี้ โดยที่เธอไม่รู้ว่าจะหาทางออกให้กับตัวเองอย่างไรดี ไม่รู้ว่าควรทำอย่างไร ถึงจะหยุดความรู้สึกที่มีให้เขาได้ และในที่สุด…

โคลสันก็สั่งให้เธอลงไปสอบถามข้อมูลจากเขา

ยามที่ได้เห็นหน้าชัด ๆ เป็นครั้งแรก หลังจากผ่านมาหลายเดือน เขาคงไม่มีวันรู้ว่าเธอต้องใช้ความพยายามมากมายเท่าไร เพื่อระงับความเจ็บปวดและความรู้สึกที่มีให้เขา ยิ่งเขาบอกว่าไม่ได้ต้องการให้เธอให้อภัยให้ แต่ต้องการช่วยเหลือเธอเท่านั้น ความหวั่นไหวยิ่งเพิ่มมากขึ้น จนเธอต้องรีบตัดบทสนทนา เพราะรู้ดีว่า…หากปล่อยให้เขาพูดมากไปกว่านี้ เธอคงไม่อาจต้านทานเขาได้แน่

เธอหวัง…หวังว่าทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไปในทางที่ดีขึ้น หวังว่าจะลบความรู้สึกนี้ไปจากใจได้ แต่ยิ่งนานวัน…ความรู้สึกที่พยายามกักเก็บไว้ก็ยิ่งระงับยากมากขึ้นทุกที เธอลงไปหาเขาบ่อยขึ้น โดยที่หลายครั้งไม่ได้มีคำสั่งมาจากโคลสัน และพอรู้ตัวอีกที…

…คนอื่นก็เริ่มสังเกตเห็นเสียแล้ว…

ยามนั้น…เธอไม่อาจยอมรับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นได้ เธอจะยอมรับได้อย่างไรว่ามีใจให้เขา จะยอมรับได้อย่างไรว่าจริง ๆ แล้วเธอเชื่อใจเขา เชื่อว่าเขารักเธอจริง ๆ เชื่อว่าเขาไม่ได้โกหกเธออีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่เธอจะมีความสุขได้อย่างไร…ในเมื่อคนอื่นต้องทนทุกข์ และคนอื่นที่ว่านั้นก็ไม่ใช่คนอื่นคนไกลที่ไหน…

…เพื่อนของเธอนั่นเอง…

ตั้งแต่ฟิทซ์ฟื้นขึ้นมา ทุกครั้งที่เธอเห็นฟิทซ์พยายามสื่อสารกับคนรอบข้างหรือพูดกับตัวเอง เธอรู้สึกเจ็บจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก เธอต้องทนเห็นภาพนี้ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน เหมือนเป็นการตอกย้ำว่า หากเธอปล่อยให้ไมค์ฆ่าเขา…ฟิทซ์คงไม่ต้องกลายมาเป็นแบบนี้…

เพราะเหตุนี้เธอถึงอภัยให้เขาไม่ได้ และยิ่งอภัยให้ไม่ได้ เมื่อซิมมอนส์ตัดสินใจไปจากฐาน ทอดทิ้งฟิทซ์ให้เผชิญกับความทุกข์ทรมานอยู่เพียงลำพัง แม้ภายหลังซิมมอนส์จะกลับมา และได้รับรู้ว่า ที่ซิมมอนส์จากไปก็เพื่อแทรกซึมเข้าไปในไฮดร้า แต่…เธอรู้สึกได้ว่า…

…ทุกอย่างไม่เป็นเหมือนเดิมอีกแล้ว…

ขณะที่กำลังสับสน ไม่รู้ว่าควรทำอย่างไรกับความรู้สึกของตัวเอง โคลสันก็ตัดสินใจส่งเขาไปให้คริสเตียน ยามที่รับรู้เรื่องนี้…เธอได้แต่บอกกับตัวเองว่า ให้เขาไปก็ดีแล้ว จะได้ไม่ต้องพบ ไม่ต้องเห็นหน้ากันอีก ทั้งที่จริงแล้ว…

…เธอใจหายจนบอกไม่ถูก…

เมื่อได้ข่าวว่าเขาหลบหนีจากการควบคุมตัวของเจ้าหน้าที่รัฐบาล ใจหนึ่ง…เธออดกังวลไม่ได้ว่าเขาจะไปเข้าร่วมกับพวกไฮดร้าอีกครั้งหรือเปล่า หากอีกใจก็อยากพบ อยากเห็นหน้าอีกสักครั้ง

เธอเฝ้าครุ่นคิดถึงเรื่องนี้จนนอนไม่หลับ และในขณะนั้น…อาการของโคลสันก็น่าเป็นห่วงมากขึ้นทุกที ทั้งสองเรื่องประดังประเดเข้ามา จนเธออดเครียดไม่ได้ กระนั้นเธอก็ตัดสินใจเก็บทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างไว้ไม่ให้ใครรู้ และทำในสิ่งที่เธอชักจะทำบ่อยมากขึ้นทุกที…

…ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น…

เมื่อเรื่องของโคลสันจบลงแล้ว เธอหวังว่าทุกอย่างจะดีขึ้น หวังว่าเรื่องร้าย ๆ จะจบลงเสียที ยิ่งได้รู้ว่าเขาเป็นคนส่งตัวบักชิให้ ยิ่งทำให้ความหวังที่หายไปแล้วกลับคืนมาอีกครั้ง…ความหวังที่ว่าแท้จริงแล้วเขาเป็นคนดี ไม่ใช่คนเลวร้ายอะไร และสักวัน…เธอกับเขาอาจได้เริ่มต้นกันใหม่อีกครั้ง…

…แต่นั่นคงเป็นความหวังที่มากเกินไป…

ยามข่าวออกมาว่าคริสเตียนฆ่าพ่อแม่ของเขาแล้วฆ่าตัวตายตาม เธอรู้ทันทีว่าใครอยู่เบื้องหลัง แม้ใจหนึ่งจะไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเขาทำเรื่องแบบนี้ได้ลงคอ แต่จะให้คิดอย่างอื่นได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อเหตุการณ์นี้เกิดขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาหนีไป ทุกอย่างคงไม่มีทางประจวบเหมาะแบบนี้หรอก

ความเชื่อมั่นที่ลึก ๆ แล้วเธอมีให้เขาตลอดมาเริ่มสั่นคลอน ซ้ำยามนั้นเธอยังสับสนกับเรื่องต่าง ๆ ไม่น้อย โดยเฉพาะเรื่องพ่อของเธอ

เมื่อเขามาปรากฏตัวบน The Bus เพื่อมารับตัวเรน่าไป หัวใจของเธอปวดร้าวด้วยความผิดหวัง เขาไม่คิดจะเปลี่ยนแปลงเลยใช่ไหม ไม่คิดจะกลับตัวหรือทำอะไรให้ดีขึ้นเลยหรือ ทำไมถึงต้องกลับไปเข้าร่วมกับพวกไฮดร้าแบบนี้ด้วย แต่ท้ายสุดแล้วเธอก็ยอมไปกับเขา ส่วนหนึ่งเพื่อทุกคนบน The Bus หากอีกส่วน…

…เธอทำเพื่อตัวเอง…

แม้จะพยายามปฏิเสธมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม แต่ส่วนลึกในหัวใจนั้นเรียกร้องที่จะอยู่เคียงข้างเขา หากเรื่องราวทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมา ทำให้เธอได้แต่เก็บงำความรู้สึกนี้ไว้ และบางที…

…อาจต้องเป็นเช่นนี้ตลอดไป…

ยามเขาพาเธอมาหยุดที่หน้าห้อง ๆ หนึ่ง เธอได้แต่กังวลว่าเขาจะทำเช่นไรกับเธอ แต่พอได้เห็นว่าใครอยู่ภายในห้องนั้น ราวกับห้วงเวลาทั้งหมดในชีวิตเธอได้หยุดลง

เธอไม่คิดว่าเขาจะทำตามสัญญาที่ให้ไว้ ไม่คิดว่าเขาจะไปตามหาพ่อของเธอจริง ๆ และแม้ว่าการเผชิญหน้ากับผู้ให้กำเนิดแท้ ๆ ของเธอไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ทำให้ประทับใจนักก็จริง แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เธอหวั่นไหวไปกับเรื่องราวที่ได้รับฟังมาไม่น้อย และเมื่อต้องเผชิญหน้ากับด็อกเตอร์ไวท์ฮอล…ลึก ๆ แล้วเธอก็อดหวาดกลัวไม่ได้ แต่เพราะเชื่อใจว่าผู้เป็นพ่อคงไม่มีวันทิ้งเธอไปไหน จึงตัดสินใจจู่โจมเจ้าหน้าที่ไฮดร้าที่อยู่ใกล้มากที่สุด เพื่อหาทางหนีทันที

สิ่งที่เหนือความคาดหมายมากที่สุดในสถานการณ์นี้ก็คือการกระทำของเขา…การกระทำของชายที่เธอรัก

แม้จะได้ยินมาก่อนหน้านี้ว่าเขาไม่ได้สั่งยิง The Bus และรับรู้ว่าเขาพยายามช่วยเพื่อน ๆ ของเธอแล้ว แต่เธอก็ยังสงสัยว่าเขาอยู่ฝ่ายใดกันแน่ ต่อเมื่อได้เห็นภาพเขาปกป้องเธออย่างไม่ลังเล ทั้งที่รู้ว่าเธอไม่ใช่มนุษย์แล้ว ส่วนหนึ่งเธอยอมรับว่าอดตื้นตันไม่ได้ แต่จะให้เธอละทิ้งความเจ็บปวดทั้งหมดที่ผ่านมา เธอก็ทำไม่ได้เช่นกัน

ยามที่เรน่าบอกความรู้สึกของเขาออกมาดัง ๆ ให้ทุกคนรับรู้ สิ่งที่เธอทำได้มีแค่คุมสีหน้าของตัวเองไม่ให้แสดงอะไรออกไป เธอจะให้เขารู้ไม่ได้ว่าเธอคิดอย่างไร จะให้ใครรู้ไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น!

ท้ายสุดแล้ว…เมื่อตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์วิกฤต เธอรู้แล้วว่าไม่มีทางเลือก เธอจะปล่อยให้เรน่านำโอเบลิสก์ลงไปที่วิหารไม่ได้ เธอต้องหยุดเรื่องทุกอย่างไว้ ก่อนที่จะมีใครต้องบาดเจ็บล้มตายไปมากกว่านี้ แต่เขาคงไม่มีวันปล่อยให้เธอไป แล้วเธอจะหยุดเขาได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อถ้าให้สู้กันในระยะประชิด เธอคงไม่มีวันสู้เขาได้แน่ ซ้ำยังไม่มีปืนไอเซอร์อยู่กับตัว เธอจึงตัดสินใจทำในสิ่งที่ทำให้เธอเสียใจมากที่สุดในตอนนี้…

…เธอตัดสินใจยิงเขา…

เธอยอมรับว่าส่วนหนึ่งเป็นเพราะต้องการยับยั้งไม่ให้เขาตามลงไปในเมืองนั้น หากอีกส่วน…เป็นเพราะเธออยากให้เขารู้ อยากให้เขาเข้าใจว่าเธอเจ็บปวดมากเพียงใด ยามที่ได้รู้ว่าเขาทรยศเธอและคนอื่นในทีม

ความโกรธที่เธอมีต่อเขา มีมากจนเธอลืมนึกไปว่า เขาต้องเจ็บปวดกับการกระทำนี้มากแค่ไหน และกว่าเธอจะตระหนักถึงเรื่องนี้…

…ทุกอย่างก็สายไปแล้ว…

ยามที่ทุกคนหันหลังให้เธอทันทีที่รู้ว่าเธอมีพลังพิเศษ นั่นเป็นเวลาที่เธอตระหนักว่า คนที่รักและห่วงใยเธอ ไม่ว่าเธอจะเป็นอย่างไรก็ตามนั้นมีแค่พ่อของเธอกับเขา

เมื่อรู้เช่นนั้นแล้ว เธอตัดสินใจออกตามหาพวกเขา ตัดสินใจละทิ้งทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง เพื่อทำในสิ่งที่หัวใจต้องการ

โชคดีที่ผู้เป็นพ่อไม่ถือโทษโกรธเคืองกับเรื่องราวทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น พ่อของเธอให้อภัยเธอทุกอย่าง ซ้ำยังให้คำแนะนำเบื้องต้น เพื่อควบคุมพลังที่ได้มา ทุกอย่างดำเนินไปด้วยดี ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเธอกับผู้ให้กำเนิดแท้ ๆ พัฒนาไปในทางที่ดีขึ้น เพียงแต่…

ไม่ว่าเธอจะพยายามตามหาเขามากเท่าไรก็ตาม เธอไม่ได้ยินข่าวคราวของเขาอีกเลย

หลังจากเฝ้าตามหานานนับเดือน วันหนึ่ง…เธอฝัน…ฝันเห็นทุกเหตุการณ์ที่เขาพยายามทำเพื่อเธอมาตลอด รวมไปถึงเหตุการณ์ในวันนั้น…วันที่เธอเลือกที่จะทำร้ายเขา…

เสียงปืนในความฝันปลุกให้เธอตื่นขึ้นมา และกว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกที…ทำนบน้ำตาของเธอก็พังทลายลงมาเสียแล้ว เพราะตอนนี้เธอยอมรับแล้วว่า…เธอรักเขามากแค่ไหน ห่วงใยเขามากเท่าไร เพียงแต่…

…เธอย้อนกลับไปแก้ไขอะไรไม่ได้อีกแล้ว…

เธอได้แต่หวังว่าสักวันจะมีโอกาสได้แก้ตัวกับสิ่งที่ทำลงไป ได้แต่หวังว่าสักวันจะได้ขอโทษเขา ได้แต่หวังว่าสักวัน…เธอกับเขาจะได้อยู่ร่วมกันอีกครั้ง แต่สิ่งที่เหลืออยู่ในตอนนี้…มีเพียงความรู้สึกผิด ความเจ็บปวด และความรัก…

…ที่เธอไม่อาจลืมได้เลย…

End


End file.
